


Leaving Nothing But Pain

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), mentions of family death, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: A letter was all that he had left of their time together, a lot of good that did.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Day by Day [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 6





	Leaving Nothing But Pain

_"Sometimes the ending is your best escape."_

Albus crumpled up the letter he'd been staring at for the last twenty minutes, angry. Frustrated. Hurt.

Gellert could just up and leave, following the death poor Ariana all that Albus had left of him was a note filled with prose and flowery words that were hardly any sort of apology that he was familiar with. He tossed the wadded up parchment away. The ending is your best escape? What kind of nonsense was that? Escape for who? And from what? 

Albus couldn't escape, he wasn't lucky enough to be able to flee the way that Gellert had, so quickly and suddenly. As if he'd never even been there in the first place. Now Albus was all alone, Gellert was gone, Ariana dead... Aberforth wouldn't speak to him and all he had left was this damn letter.

A letter that in the grand scheme of things meant nothing, that was utterly worthless compared to everything else that the two of them had shared.


End file.
